


over cups of coffee

by beanieklaine (princeissy)



Series: twenty four first meetings (or Klaine Advent 2017) [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeissy/pseuds/beanieklaine
Summary: In which Kurt and Blaine meet over dark windows, warm cups of coffee, and music.





	over cups of coffee

Kurt had never entered this coffee shop before- the Java Bean- but on his way to class one morning he had noticed a sign for live music Friday nights.

Rachel had been pushing him all year to go clubbing with her, but he insisted against it. Kurt had always been introverted- outspoken and not at all shy, yes, but uninterested in large groups of people- and so the quiet, ambient atmosphere of a quaint coffee shop with live music was perfect for his Friday night.

The performer on the stage was dressed in a royal blue sweater on top of a baby blue dress shirt, with black jeans and boat shoes and to complete the look, large black glasses. In his arms, he cradled a guitar and had yet to begin his set, strumming quietly as he tuned his guitar.

After ordering a nonfat mocha (though maybe coffee this late was a bad idea), Kurt grabbed a seat at the table closest to the stage, noticing a little bucket for change and tips. Opening his wallet and pulling out a ten-dollar bill, he placed it into the jar, then sat back to enjoy the performance.

The performer was really good. He had introduced himself as Blaine before he started his first song, and his set list seemed to be an eclectic mix of Disney songs, Top 40, and Broadway classics. Kurt stayed way longer than he had intended, until the end of Blaine’s two-hour set.

After sliding his guitar back into his case, Blaine walked off the stage- and to Kurt’s alarm, towards his table. Smiling, Blaine sat down in the empty chair to Kurt’s right.  
“Hi, I’m Blaine! I just wanted to thank you for the generous tip,” he said, charmingly.

“Of course, you were absolutely fantastic! Your cover of ‘Something’s Coming’ is the best I’ve ever heard, including all the covers I’ve heard at NYADA and on Broadway!” Kurt gushed effusively, before blushing as he realized he sounded like an overexcited fan.

Blaine seemed to take it in stride though, smiling and flushing, embarrassed. “I’m sure I wasn’t that good. Are you a student at NYADA?”  
“Yeah, actually, I’m a freshman,” Kurt replied.

“I’m a sophomore at NYADA! I thought you looked familiar, you were the guy who blew everyone away at the Winter Showcase with ‘Being Alive!’ Best cover I’ve ever heard of any Company song, really.”

Kurt had only intended to stay for an hour, but ended up staying until closing talking with Blaine. When he left (way too late, and with far too much coffee and excitement to sleep), he was smiling and had a new phone number programmed in his phone.

Coincidentally, the next day started the new term, and Kurt found himself in the same theory class as Blaine.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2017! Reblog on [Tumblr](https://beanieklaine.tumblr.com/post/168206600369/over-cups-of-coffee).


End file.
